Almost Killed Your Light
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: [AU] Fran and Bel are living with each other. Denying romance would be like denying death. In this twisted love story will be dancing, writing a suicide note, drinking and smoking, smelling the sweet roses and fateless love affairs. Will they be able to survive? Or will they die apart? - B26. Romance. Drama. Angst. Depression. Self-harm. Self-medication. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

**.**

**.**

"Nehh, Bel-senpai!~ I got a text message from the Boss!" A green haired boy came strolling into a medium sized room with a hand in his baggy jean pocket and the other holding a black cellular device. A bored monotonous expression was plastered on his pale creamy complexion, his eyes a dark teal color, strands of his hair covered his eyes.

He had the feeling of _'I don't give a shit.'_ While the one in the room couldn't give anyone the time of day unless they were interesting, a blonde menacing teenage boy was lying on his queen sized bed, adored with black coverings and red pillow cases. His entire room was a mess, magazines of fashion models were lying on the floor, some clothes in the corner, his TV stand was covered with food bits and crumbs, and two glasses stood on the mantel.

"Well read it out loud then," Says Bel-senpai who grudgingly turns back to his TV and flips through the many channels.

The teal colored teen whom is known as Fran nods, looking down at his phone and began reading what their boss sent, _"Trash! Tell the other trash to get ready for tonight and don't be late, or you both are going to get it!"_

Bel glanced at Fran, "Get what? What are we getting?"

Fran shrugs his shoulders, "How am I suppose to know? Should I ask Squalo about it or just leave it?" Fran wondered, skimming through his contacts to find his commander.

Bel switches the TV off and throws the remote on the floor, "Just leave it. Probably whatever we're getting isn't going to be great, coming from the boss, it'll be a toothbrush and a mop."

Fran shudders, "Remember last time we got something from the boss..."

Bel chuckled, "Yeah, you got a blow up doll while I got two sets of pink dildo's. Man, that was funny."

Fran shook his head, not getting why it was so funny since they both had to keep the presents for a year. Of course Fran popped the blow up doll and placed the inflated thing in a box, then he stored it in a closet until he forgot it's existence.

What Bel did with his present is unknown and is going to stay unknown. Fran sighed, "Are you going to go this time?" Fran wondered, knowing the last time they didn't show up when Boss told them too, they both ended up cleaning the basement of the Varia castle, that took almost a week to finish.

He never understood why they keep so much in the basement. Everyone usually forgot about it eventually, then it becomes useless. No wonder Boss says,_ 'trash'_ a lot.

Bel nodded, "Yeah. Are you?"

Fran gave him a nod. "Of course I am, I don't want to repeat past mistakes." With that said, Bel chuckled and crawled off his bed and lead Fran out of his bedroom and into the living room area.

"Yeah, yeah, me too Franny. Now how are we going to get to the Varia? Or are they going to pick us up?" Bel asked, plopping down on the leather love seat.

Fran pulled out his cellphone again, "Should I ask?"

Bel waved his hand, "Do whatever you want." With that Fran began texting.

Bel sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he listened to Fran humming to himself. When he opened his eyes, Fran was showing him the screen of his phone.

_'Stay there. We'll pick you up, 7 sharp. - Luss~'_

Bel hummed, "Alright then. Now, go get the chips and we'll watch the rest of that stupid movie," Bel said, Fran nodded and tucked his cellphone in his pocket and headed into the kitchen to grab the chips from the cupboard, then he came back and sat down next to Bel, keeping a few inches apart for the both of them.

Bel turned the TV on and he immediately switched it to the recorded listings where Fran's movie was. The Perks of Being a Wallflower.

The rest of the hour was them watching TV in their own apartment they both picked out. When Fran turned eighteen and Bel nineteen, they came to the conclusion of moving out of the Varia and with each other. They both were partners and came close to being actually friends, and at times they can be completely civil towards each other.

So they both decided to move out, and when they did they moved in with each other as room mates. The assassination group, Varia was still there calling and it would always be.

Even then there will be complications, even when they grow as partners.

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

I thought of this while washing my hair. Lmfao. I'm thinking, _'Hmm, what if they were room mates in a normal apartment, and being approximately close that denying romance would be denying death... Hmm.. Interesting.'_

And yeah, that's how this came to be.. :)

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

"Do you think he's dead?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? I'm the one who killed him."

"I know, don't get ballistic Bel-senpai, I'm just asking if you're sure."

The blonde with the small tiara in his hair glared at his partner in crime whom stood next to him. It was after ten at night, they were standing outside in a secluded area of the mansion, staring down at a man wearing a black and white tux.

Bel lightly kicked the body with his foot, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure this guy is dead."

Fran gave a sharp nod, pulling out his cellphone from his pocket and dialing the number of his commander. While they both waited for the ringing to stop, Bel moved the body near a bush and took his wallet that held some personal identifications.

"Wallace Anders. Twenty-six. Male... "Bel mumbled under his breathe while he searched through the wallet, finding a few credit cards and twenty bucks.

Fran sighed as the ringing continued, he pressed stop and placed it back into his pocket. He had little interest in the things Bel was scavenging for, turning his head towards a bright light that was shining from the large garden. The Varia were invited to spend the evening at a party, however, Xanxus had other plans for the party.

He and Squalo would entertain the host and the other guests that were invited to the party while the assassins did their job, it was the perfect distraction - Lussaria and Levi would be looking through rooms and cracking safes. Bel and Fran's job would be taking out the guards.

"Do you think loud-mouth Squalo is going to ruin our plans for tomorrow?" Fran wondered, glancing at his senpai who got bored looking through the wallet, dropping it on the body.

He looked at Fran and raised his brow, "Why would he? I mean we did tell them what we're doing tomorrow, so I don't think any of them would... Never mind.." Bel said quickly, realizing his mistake that the rest of their team weren't going to suddenly show up at their door step and pester them about their plans.

Bel and Fran do this each month. They go to an amusement park, and since one was opening up for the summer, they decided to go with each other. The rest of the team didn't know anything until they told them what they were doing, and that was only their first mistake.

Bel scoffed, "We shouldn't have told them anything."

Fran shrugged, "It's not like their our parents or anything, we are some what adults." Fran didn't really know what to think, firstly he wanted to tell his senpai he was stupid for mentioning their plans to the other members of the Varia, and to say that their lives didn't evolve around them anyway.

"Should we get the other one on the side or head back inside?" Fran asked Bel, hearing the slightest sound of feet hitting the pavement and the static of a radio close by. Bel leaned his back against the wall, crossing his arms and began to think about what to do.

Glancing at Fran, "We should head back in, I mean if this guy finds out about his buddy it'll stir something up and it'll be the greatest distraction of the night." Fran nodded and followed Bel-senpai back to the left side of the staircase and they both stealthily moved into the shadows and away from the man coming closer to finding his buddy in the bush.

An open window on the side by some rose bushes was their entrance. They both hopped in without anyone noticing and closed the window. Fran noticed a red speck on Bel's white collar, he licked his thumb and rubbed the spot until it faded just the slightest. Bel nodded, adjusting his jacket and they both headed towards the bathroom, Bel noticed Squalo being asked to dance by a few women, the same goes for Xanxus. Both looking uncomfortable by the offers, the sweet delicate grape wine could only distract them from such pleasant woman.

Fran grabbed his cellphone from his pocket once they entered the bathroom, Bel looked through all the stalls while Fran dialed Lussaria's number. With a few rings they got nothing, then suddenly it stopped and Fran's ear was welcomed by a rushed hello.

"Bel and I have finished with the guards outside, although we left one." Fran reported. Bel washed his hands and quickly ripped the paper towel and wrapped it around his wet hands until they felt dry.

"Great. We found some documents and loads of cash, but once again Xanxus's paranoia has gone to his head once again. We're done here, I'll be reporting back to Xanxus in the ball room, both of you should head outside." Lussaria told Fran and hung up.

Fran tucked his cellphone back into his pocket and looked at his senpai, "We are to head outside and wait until they come out, the mission was blow again."

Bel rolled his eyes. "Great, when I thought it was going to get good. Let's go then," Bel grabbed Fran's shoulder and dragged him out of the bathroom, he let go when they came into the hallway. Without little notice, they were outside again and were descending the steps towards the black limo.

Fran sat on the leather seats and sighed, "Bel-senpai, do you think the boss is getting old?"

Bel closed the door and opened a small refrigerator that was installed in the limo and pulled out a wine bottle. "No, but I think he's going to mental if he thinks everyone is out to get him, what he needs is a good fuck."

Fran rolled his eyes, "You think everyone needs to have sex."

Bel chuckled, "And it's true. Everyone does." He leaned back against the seat and opened the cork that held the wine, tilting his head back and letting the tip of the bottle touch his lips, tilting the bottle back and when the liquid touched his tongue and devoured the cavern of his mouth. In a good way, he felt completed.

Fran hummed, tapping his knee while his senpai drank most of the bottle. He didn't mind that Bel got drunk, he minded the mess he makes while he's drunk. They waited five minutes and then the door opened and the rest of the Varia pushed each other into the limo.

The boss, Xanxus let out a frustrated sigh. He grabbed the bottle Bel was holding and placed it to his lips and drank the bottle. Throwing it at Squalo who growled in annoyance.

"Get me another bottle trash, or you're walking home," Xanxus calmly demanded, relaxing his tense shoulders from the night of partying with a bunch of fools, almost wasting his time. When the cold bottle was placed into his hands, he felt a great satisfaction, something he hasn't felt all night.

Fran leaned against Bel, whispering the faintest words to his senpai "Do you think that guy found his friend in the bushes yet?"

Bel shook his head, his infamous wide smirk plastered on his face in amusement, "You're still thinking about that. He probably did, but who cares, we're long gone for the problem."

Fran leaned back and shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe."

That's when Lussaria glanced at the two, he had earlier suspicions that the two youngest Varia members - besides Mammon, were into each other romantically and he was sure things would heat up if they lived together. Lately, however things haven't been going that way at all.

Fran's been talkative, and Bel's been nicer in some way, but it seems to be only based on friendship. Nothing more, there's no romantic tension, no sexual tension, or any tension at all. It's normal, placid even. Boring.

Then again they are going out tomorrow, a date maybe. It would be interesting to watch them progress, and maybe they're hiding their romance from Varia eyes. They are two of the top youngest assassins - again besides Mammon.

"This needs further investigation," Lussaria said to himself, smiling mischievously.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Author Notes]**

I know nothing really happened in this chapter, but it's just them being comfortable with each other. Don't worry, that'll change eventually.** :)**

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

Next day in the afternoon, Bel laid on the couch with his earphones and his iPod on, the sweet blissful music devouring his mind. Calming his nerves and waking him up, his eyes closed while he tapped his finger against the couch, his lips moved on their own as he spoke the lyrics.

"Where is my mind? Where is my mind? Where is my mind?"

Then suddenly the earphones are pulled from his ears, the music was no longing soothing and it immediately felt dull inside the quiet living room. His eyes slowly peered open to glare at the one who took his earphones, the teal haired male in front of him with an emotionless face that reminded him of a mime.

"I always wonder that too," Fran commented, dropping Bel's earphones on his stomach and walking off. "Are we still going?" He called out while he stood in the kitchen, staring at the calendar that was hung by magnets on the fridge that said Fran and Bel day.

Bel rolled off the couch, knowing exactly what Fran meant. "Yeah, I thought we aren't going until later on, you know when it gets dark out."

Fran bit his lip at the reminder, "Yeah." He tilted his head to see what Bel was doing and found him yawning while he stood in the arch way of the kitchen and living room. He found this little tidbit cute and Bel being cute was very unnecessary on so many levels.

"What do you want to do until then?" Fran asked, moving his body from the front of the fridge, crossing his arms as he looked at Bel who shrugged his shoulders.

"Does it really matter? We could kill someone if we wanted too" He chuckled at the thought of killing someone in the afternoon and not on duty. He also knew that Fran would disregard this idea and think of something entirely different for the both of them to spend their afternoon.

"We could blow bubbles, balloons..-"

"Prostitutes," Bel said, cutting him off with a smirk.

Fran scoffed, "Only you would blow a male prostitute."

Before Bel could insult Fran for being a smart ass. The doorbell rang. They both looked and Fran turned back to look at Bel; only to see his senpai shaking his head back and forth, then dashing off towards his bedroom. With an aggravated sigh he turned around and answered the door.

To his disappointment, it was Lussaria, Squalo, Mammon and Levi clad in normal clothes than the Varia uniforms. Squalo obviously pissed at the tight squeeze in the hallway, Mammon doing nothing but reading a book and Levi pushing Lussaria forwards.

"Hello darling, how's your day?" He asked in wonder. Fran backed up to give the others space to come inside the apartment, when Mammon closed the door Fran had to look back to see if Bel was going to come back - he hasn't.

"It's alright, what about you guys, how's your day?" Fran asked, leaning his back against the fridge.

Levi sighed, "It could be better. There's nothing to do at the Varia, and Xanxus has all the servants doing his bidding again, I wouldn't be surprised if he fired them all for being slow."

Fran pushed back a strand of hair behind his ear, "Anyone else?"

Lussaria nodded, "Yes actually. We came to ask if we could join you and Bel to the amusement park." Fran knew this was going to come up, just a matter of time. And right away Bel entered the kitchen, his smile wide like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"No you may not." He answered with glee, looking back at Fran who didn't bother saying anything since he felt the same way.

Lussaria frowned at his answer, then realized how content they were in each other's presence. Time to spark something between them, a smile perked back up on his face. "So are you two going on a special secret date? Is that why you won't let us come with you?"

Fran tilt his head to the side in question while Bel was dumbfounded. They both shook their heads, obviously knowing their answer.

"Why would we want to go on a date? We can't stand each other," Fran said, even though the others in the room besides Bel weren't buying it.

"Then why are you two living with each other?" Mammon cut in, but didn't bother looking up from his book.

Bel flared his hand in the air, "You guys got it all wrong. It's just called bonding between partners, it's not like we secretly sleep with each other and hold hands, I mean you guys would surely figure it out in no time." With that, they all knew it was true.

Lussaria hung his head, "I was sure you two were hiding something scandalous."

Fran raised his hand in the air, "Bel-senpai keeps the pink dildo's the boss got him. Don't ask me what he does with them, I don't even want to know."

Bel grit his teeth, pulling out his knives and throwing them at Fran. Lussaria and Levi were in shock, their mouths dropped at the information Fran had given them.

"Neh. Bel-senpai, quit it!" Fran whined, pulling out the knives that were sticking out of his arm. No blood was evident on the blade nor on his shirt or skin, everyone knew it was a mystery and no one seemed to care.

"Don't say another stupid thing again, or I will kill you, fucking useless toad!" Bel growled angrily, he turned around and left the kitchen in a huff.

Fran sighed while he bent the blades and placed them in drawer with a few other bent blades. Turning back to his guests that were still speechless and blinded by their imagination to care, Mammon casually flipped the page in his book and continued to ignore everyone in the room.

Lussaria shook his head slowly back and forth then stopped, glancing at Fran who still had a blank expression. "I think it's time to go home, the image of Bel and his... Presents is kind of disturbing." He stood up from the chair and the others followed him out of the apartment.

Fran felt a little relieved when they left, he locked the door just in case.

"I'm taking a shower then we're leaving!" Bel called out from the hallway, then Fran heard the bathroom door close shut.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Author Notes]**

It's 7:01 in the morning, I stayed up all night writing this out, even though it's only a thousand-ish words. Not very good, but oh wells. One day I'll make one of these chapters a lot longer.

_The song: The Pixies Ft. Emily Browning - Where is my mind._

:)

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

For a moment there when we arrived underneath the glamour of the bright diamond like stars, and the lights in front of us from the rides and the food stands that were all around us. A little bit I felt like I belonged with everyone else, I mean I barely get to do stuff like this and I never imagined actually having a normal life.

I looked up beside me to see what was on Bel's face, but like usual he had his blood thirsty smile and his face was pale against the lights while his hair had a sort of shine. He looked down at me and smiled, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards a booth where we bought some tickets.

The first ride he took me too was a roller coaster, we mostly went on the scariest rides, something I wouldn't normally do but I learned I actually wasn't scared of them. Then he finally let me pick after an hour of rushing around, he bought himself a coke while I decided a ride for us to go on.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel" I pointed at the large round wheel with bright lights attached to it. Bel nodded and he left his drink on the counter of the food and drink booth. We both headed into the line and waited. After awhile I took note of how many couples were in line.

A few holding hands, another pair hugging, another kissing, and another gazing into each others eyes as if this was the most romantic night ever. And here I was in line for the Ferris wheel with my murderous senpai. Great.

"We don't have to go on this ride.." I told him, but he shook his head.

"No we can go on, it'll be boring if we continuing riding on the rides we went on over and over again." He didn't get why I didn't want to go on this ride, and I felt uncomfortable just the slightest because how close I was in line with him. When we finally gave our tickets to the guy, we went on with each other. Before the cart moved, I saw a girl winking at me and I knew what she meant by that.

I glanced at Bel who was looking out at how high we were going up. His smile never faltering and mine not changing. The cold breeze of the wind tickled my skin, small goosebumps crept up and I rubbed my arms to find some warmth in the coursing of my blood.

"What else to make this night any better?" I wondered to myself, trying to think of something else we could be doing after the ride.

Bel glanced at me then looked back at the lights below, and the people whom just seemed like small shadows mingling together.

"Buy some alcohol and get wasted," He suggested.

It sounded like a good idea, at least until we got off the ride and I followed him through the crowd until we were past the gates. Since then I've been having this strange feeling like someone is following us, and when I turned each time there would be no one.

I tried to ignore it, even when I gave Bel my chip ins as he entered the bar. Some rather unique specimens stood outside of the bar, smoking and smiling while they waited for the rest of their 'friends.' One skinny looking male standing by some bikers wearing a loose grey shirt and black skinny jeans smiled at me.

A lust burned inside his light brown eyes while his thin white arm held the waist of a thinner girl wearing dreads and a short black dress. She didn't realize he was looking at me, I felt a little uncomfortable under his hungry gaze, the other feeling was strange. There was something attractive about him, the stench however turned it all down.

Then Belphegor came out holding a case of beer, a smirk on his face and a smack of lipstick on his cheek. I rubbed my finger against it, "you got something on you." I showed him the color on my fingers.

Bel chuckled, rubbing where he got kissed. "Yeah, some chick kissed me by the bar."

I hummed, trying to imagine someone kissing this lunatic I call roommate "Some guy was checking me out."

Bel looked back while we walked away, "Who?"

"The skinny guy with the chick." I told him, not even bothering looking back, I tucked my cold hands inside my jeans to find some kind of warmth.

Bel nudged my arm with his elbow, "You should have let him cop a feel."

Shaking my head, "Fuck you."

"Not with you." His insane laughter made a few people back away, and when we were alone on this dark street, he made me hold the other side of the box.

It was the closest thing to holding hands.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Author Notes]**

Hey. I know it's moving slow and stuff, but I wanted to sort of capture some of their friendship and shit like that. :)

Eh, sorry if you hate it. :\

Oh, I changed their ages that I wrote in Chapter 1, Bel is a year older than Fran. He is 19 while Fran is 18.

And no, I'm not writing-ish like the anime/manga. That's why in the summary thing, it says** [AU]** - _Alternate Universe._

They are assassins, but you know how it feels when you're a teenager and you want to move out right away when you hit 18 or something. Yeah, it was like that.

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

"This flower is dying." Belphegor flicked the broken stem, it fell against the hard dirt inside a small flower pot sitting on the outside of the ledge while the window was held up by a two CD cases. Fran looked up from the floor then let his head fall back, closing his eyes.

"You don't water it" Fran said.

Bel looked away from the flower, he brought the cigarette he was holding to his lips and inhaled the fumes into his throat.

They both came back from their _'date'_ an hour ago, Bel left the box of beer in the fridge and they decided to smoke for a bit. Bel smoked four and Fran two, feeling a little tranquil, Fran laid on the floor.

"Should we drink?" Bel asked, flicking the smoke outside and standing up from the couch and walked past Fran's body. Fran nodded even though Bel disappeared in the kitchen, coming back with two cold beers. He leaned down to pass Fran the beer, then sat down on the couch again.

Bel opened the beer and took a sip, while Fran continued to lay on the floor, his right hand holding the beer. "When are you going to start dating?"

Bel glanced at Fran then took another quick sip. "Why? Taking you out too romantic?"

Fran opened his eyes slowly, then he sat up and sighed. "I'm being serious." He wished he wasn't, the look on Bel's face was placid and with little care.

Bel shrugged his shoulders, not knowing the answer. He hasn't thought of dating since they moved out into their own apartment, living with Fran was like actually having friends. He caught himself a few times imagining going to college, working at some job and having a best friend, of course those were simple dreams for the fortunate. While he, a prince from an unknown place working as an assassin, living with his kohai was normal enough.

"I don't think of it."

Fran raised his brow while he opened his can. "Really? A prince like you could have anyone."

Bel chuckled, "Yeah I could. Why would I when there's someone out there for me."

Fran held in his laughter, he took a long shot of his beer. "Did you seriously just say that?"

Bel rolled his eyes, "Don't be stupid, Toad. Of course I think of having someone that won't cheat on me, don't everyone? What about you, don't you want to meet your," He emphasize the next word with his index and middle fingers, "_Soul mate?_"

For a long time Bel never seen this kind of reaction from his kohai. Fran let his head fall back, along with his teal colored bangs, a laugh rippled from his throat, sweet music to Bel's ears. It was abrupt that Bel felt butterflies in his stomach, he had to take another sip to keep him composed.

Fran shook his head when he finished laughing. "No, of course not senpai. I don't believe in love."

Bel watched him for any other emotion, wanting to see a little bit more. Fran stared back, his mouth flat in a line and he wondered if he did something wrong so he continued drinking his beer.

Bel inhaled and let his shoulders slack again, "I need another smoke." He reached over on the table sat a pack of smokes. He grabbed it, slid it open and took out a smoke and moved himself over to the window. He lit the smoke with the red lighter that lied next to the flower pot.

Fran ignored the awkward silence between them, taking another sip of the bitter taste of the beer. It was disgusting with each sip, burned the throat and felt strange, but each time they drank, it felt better and better. And in no time Fran was finished with his first beer, so was Bel.

Fran got up from the floor and headed into the kitchen. He pulled the freezer door open and looked inside, the box was on the floor of the kitchen and half the cans were inside the freezer. The other half was in the fridge. Fran grabbed two beers from the freezer and walked back into the living room, he tossed the beer to Bel.

Bel catching the beer in his hands, flicked it open. "Want to listen to music?"

"No Bel-senpai, silence is good enough."

Belphegor rolled his eyes and grabbed his iPod that lied on the mantel next to the TV. He turned it on the the pressure of his finger tips, scrolling through the listings of all of his music until he came across Aerosmith. He turned up enough for both of them to hear it, Fran turned his back to his senpai and smiled secretly to himself.

He loved Aerosmith. He especially loved the song Bel turned it too, Dream on.

_- Yeah, I know nobody knows._  
_where it comes and where it goes_  
_I know, it's everyone's sins you gotta lose to know how to win. -_

He could soothingly dance to this song if only his senpai wasn't in the room. Fran imagined sleeping to the song, he brought the beer can to his lips and took the plunge, letting all the cold fluid run in his mouth and down his throat. The stench sickening, but becoming addicting.

_- Sing with me, if it's just for today, _  
_maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away._  
_dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on. -_

Bel watched while Fran spread his arms out and spun slowly, a smile on his face and eyes covered by his teal colored hair. There was something strange and simple about Fran, as if he found a euphoria inside the music. When the song ended, Fran slowly stopped and turned to his senpai with the usual monotonous look.

And Bel decided right there and then that it was his duty to make Fran become placid. He stood up and gave a wicked smile at his kohai who only gave a grin back.

"Get me another beer please."

He didn't even have to ask.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Author Notes]**

I feel so calm and warm whenever I listen to music, there's just something about it that stops everything around me. And that's a bit of Fran's quirk that Bel enjoys.

Yeah. I sort of realized my spell errors and I really don't want to go back and change it.._ -_-_ I'm lazy.

_**Song: Aerosmith - Dream on.**_

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

Five-forty in the morning. The sun rising, brightening the dark blue sky into a much lighter shade, the clouds fading into the distance and the wind cold against the skin.

Belphegor and Fran some how ended up near the amusement park they were at a few hours ago. Drinking the rest of the beers and listening to rock music from the sixties only hyped their night. Fran lied on the sand of the beach, holding in his hand a half empty beer bottle.

He had closed his eyes only for five minutes, and when he opened them; Bel was gone from his sight. Fran rolled on his side, trying to steady himself as he stood on his feet and wobbled to the side, smiling a drunken smile of bliss. He looked around and found no one, besides a few people standing by the entrance of the amusement park.

Beginning his search to find Bel, he headed towards the semi-crowd. Stoners and head rockers smiled, dark bags underneath their eyes and asking Fran if he had a hoot. Fran waved his beer and said _'not to tonight.'_

"Midnight tokers.." Fran muttered as he walked inside the empty amusement park, there was a guy standing on this ledge with a old styled black boom box, playing the well renown song from _Kesha - Crazy Kids._

Fran liked it, made it easier to not think so much while he staggered across to each ride to see if he was underneath it, or on it. Knowing Belphegor, he'd be doing something completely insane. With each ride Fran went to, looking around it, on it, even though climbing on some of the rides were hard, some had platforms he just had to walk up. But even then with no avail, Bel wasn't here.

Fran stopped before he was going to head off towards the Ferris wheel. He placed his empty beer bottle next to a pole and stretched his arms out, and letting out a yawn. His eyes burned from staying up too long. Fran's feet hurt from looking, and wished he brought his cellphone with him so he could text Bel.

Sighing, he tried to walk straight even though staggering made him laugh. Almost falling to the side again, he grabbed the nearest pole and then a dirty blond haired girl wearing a black dress ran past him. Fran blinked a few times, watching as she ran, foot prints in red.

Then a sudden groan and hiss was heard to the left side of the Ferris wheel where a large fence was hiding the part. Fran grabbed the railing with one hand and walked around to the side until he found where the blood came from. The menacing chuckle coming from his senpai and the blood pooling around three bloody teenagers lying on the ground in the corner.

Fran's smile fell into a flat emotionless expression. His eyes no longer held a gleam of happiness, even though it was short lived we wished for it to come back.

His senpai turned, fresh blood stained the tips of his bangs, the lipstick mark Bel had was covered with bloody hand print. His clothes torn and bloody, three unique styled metallic blades were held in his hands. A few torn through teenagers skin.

Fran knew they weren't even alive and if Bel was going off the rails again. Something must have set him off for him to do this, he walked closer to his senpai who didn't even flinch at his presence. There was the familiarity of Fran's face that soothed the raging killer from attacking him.

With a lick of his lips, he watched contently as Fran bent down on his knees to look at the mutilated teenagers. Knowing exactly what he was looking for, Bel leaned his back against the bar of the back of the Ferris wheel, tilting his head to the side to stare directly at Fran's back.

Waiting patiently. And when Fran stood up straight, turning his head to look at Bel with the same gaze he always gave him when Bel went on a murder spree.

"The girl was like a messenger right?" Fran asked, remembering the girl who passed him not too long ago. Bel never lets his victims go, since she was running off, she was meant to show a drunk _'Fran'_ where to go.

"It was a hint, Franny. I knew that you would find me," Bel chuckled, retracting his blades back into his jacket. Fran sighed, and brought his hand out in front of Bel.

"Give me back my phone."

Bel smile never faltered, never moved. Same goes with Fran's expressionless face, he eyes stern as he stares at the bloody blonde bangs of his senpai, but when Bel moved the slightest to dig his hand into his pocket to grab the phone. His bangs moved to the side and Fran got a quick glimpse of sharp mischievous red eyes that gleamed, then they were hidden again.

Bel handed Fran his cellphone. Right away Fran called for the Varia cleaners, telling them exactly what had happened and who was around the area. When he finished, he placed his cellphone in his pocket and turned to walk away.

"Are you mad?" Bel asked in a playful tone.

Fran halted, "Tell me, Bel-senpai, why did you kill them?"

Bel didn't even bother glancing at the three dead bodies. It was a stupid question, they both knew it and they also knew what was going to come out of Bel's mouth. Bel believed in that instant that Fran wanted to hear a total lie, something different, so he can find some comfort between them.

It won't though, they both know the truth.

"He was checking you out."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

**It's my 2nd day staying up. **

I wanted to explore more of Bel's darker side, and that Fran isn't uncomfortable since he too deals with death and mutilation. It's their job to witness, to harm and commit. Their assassins. Not school kids. But if anyone can relate to this, when you have a buzz while drinking or having a high score on a game and some asshole or something ruins it.

Yeah, that's how Fran felt. His night, or morning was ruined by Bel being a psychotic murderer.

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

In the dark corner on the opposite side of the Ferris wheel stood four mysterious people, huddled behind a large board. One peculiar male was holding both hands on the top of the board, looking over and watching two males walking towards the exit of the empty amusement park.

"Do you think they'll ever understand?"

"Mm. Probably not."

"Damn idiots! It's disgusting to just watch them, can we go home!"

"Yes, let's go home."

"Wait.. They're still here" The blonde with sunglasses hushed them. Once they were gone from sight, he let out a sigh and turned to his companions.

"They're gone."

Squalo crossed his arms over his chest, gritting his teeth in annoyance. They have been following Belphegor and Fran since they left their apartment. It wasn't his idea of course, Lussaria mentioned it and squealed around because he was sure they were going to end up making out.

Squalo, Levi and Mammon had their doubts. The entire time they watched them, all they did was go on rides and leave, even when they walked through the crowd of people to see them both leaving, Lussaria hitched his breath when he noticed that Fran stopped walking.

Turning around, he grabbed his companions and pushed them to the side of a booth where they were hidden from view. Lussaria keenly watched Fran as he turned around, obvious curiosity lingering in his eyes. Of course Fran and Bel would realize someone would be following them, but Bel was more interested in something else to notice. Fran shook his head and caught up to Bel.

With a sigh, he turned to his companions and nodded. Then they followed them to the bar, where Bel left Fran outside. Lussaria noticed a certain male had his eyes lingering on Fran since he arrived. Fran looked up and their eyes met, with little emotion on what was going on he turned away until Bel walked out.

The rest of the night were spent sitting on the steps on Fran and Bel's floor in their apartment. Lussaria had his ear on the door, listening intently to their conversation. Mammon had a digital device in his hand, a small camera inside the apartment watched both Bel and Fran talk and drink.

Mammon sighed, "They're not doing anything."

Squalo leaning his back against the wall, "Why are we even watching those two bastards?"

Levi grunted, "We should leave."

Lussaria ignored them and continued listening in. Mammon waved the device in his hand, with a grim response he placed it back on his lap.

A few hours afterwards, they had to hide again because both Bel and Fran were so drunk they were stumbling and laughing until they got into the hallway of the apartment. Fran's eyes glossy, a wide smile on his normal emotionless face was a sight to see.

While Bel was laughing hysterically like usual, but there was a sort of warmth too it. Every time one of them fell to the floor, the other would laugh and try and help them up. It went on like this until they came to the bottom of the staircase.

Lussaria was a little worried, they were blacked out and didn't know what they were doing. So in a sense of being a stalker and their senpai's, they followed them both again. Bel almost got hit by a car three times, while Fran fell five times.

"Oh dear.. What are we going to do?" Lussaria wondered, biting his nails.

Squalo felt like pulling his hair out, he glared heavily at Lussaria. "We leave them!"

Lussaria shook his head, "We can't, what if they get kidnapped or raped?" He ran to catch up to them, while the other three sighed and followed.

It was around five-twenty in the morning, Fran and Bel were lying on the beach. Hands outwards, laughing at anything that was funny. And then Fran passed out, Bel rolled over, smiling and reached inside of Fran's pocket to grab his cellphone.

He looked through his contacts until his smile was wiped off, then he stood up and walked away. Lussaria, Squalo and Levi thought that was weird, besides Mammon who knew that look all too well. He was off on a murder spree.

"We should catch up to him." Mammon suggested, they all nodded and followed.

"What about Fran?" Lussaria asked.

"He'll be fine." Levi said, looking back at the unconscious Fran.

Someone up a head caught Lussaria's attention, it was the same guy that was checking out Fran. He was standing around two guys and a girl by the amusement park.

"Oh dear."

Bel stopped in front of them, talking to them for a bit then he convinced them to come into the amusement park. Knowing Bel, he was too sly and murderous to get caught lying. A gleam of a blade slid into Bel's hand, tightly it was held as he disappeared inside the amusement park.

"Bel!" Lussaria called, but they were too far for him to be heard. They all rushed over to the amusement park, a few people stood by the entrance, a peculiar stench lingered around them as they entered inside. A guy on top of this structure was playing loud music.

Mammon standing a few feet from the entrance and outside, he turned his head to spot Fran stumbling towards them.

"Hey guys, Fran's coming this way."

Lussaria squeaked, he rushed over to Mammon and grabbed him by the sleeve, then pushed everyone to the opposite side of the Ferris wheel behind a board. Fran walked in, looking all over the place, calling out his senpai's name, then suddenly the girl that was with the three guys came running out from beyond the Ferris wheel.

Fran took each step in stride, and when he disappeared on the side. There were manic laughs coming from where Fran had disappeared in.

"The boss isn't going to like that all of us stayed out at night." Squalo broke the awkward silence, he too was watching, and waiting for the two to appear.

Mammon snorted, "When did you care what the boss feels?"

Squalo glared at him, "Shut it. Why are we just standing here? It's not like we ever seen Bel kill someone out of anger, or Fran being the emotionless douche he is."

Lussaria clicked his tongue. "Shut up for a moment."

That was their night, watching and waiting for something that was almost inevitable. But was completely blinded by the two whom denied what was there.

Bel and Fran casually walked out of the amusement park.

Then at that moment, they all knew this was all a waste of time.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Author's notes]**

Yeah. I'm lazy. :\

I hope-ish you like this chapter? If not, then you'll have to wait for the next chapter. :)

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Part. 2_

**.**

**.**

**_One week later. ~_**

The sound of Fran clicking his tongue out of boredom while he stared dimly at the screen of his cellphone made him feel a little curious. He lied on his bed with the bedroom door shut, silence rung in the air; even though Fran didn't know what to do or say about what he was reading. It was someone he hasn't seen for a long time, someone who isn't apart of the Varia.

_: Hey little one. I'm taking a short break and decided to come see you. I'll be there in a day or so. - Mukuro._

Biting his lip, the sound of the falling rain outside, hitting the window multiple times like his heart hitting the inside of his chest.

"Great." Fran rolled off the bed, leaving his cellphone on the side of his pillow and grabbed the cold doorknob. He turned it and walked out into the chilled hallway that made him shudder, he looked around in the living room and the kitchen, but he couldn't find his senpai.

When he was going to check his room, the bathroom door opened. His senpai walked out wearing jeans, that was all he was wearing actually. His blonde hair matted that was drenched in water, his smooth skin clean and touchable.. Very touchable.

"What's wrong Froggy?" Bel asked, breaking off Fran's imagination.

He looked back up at Bel, and said instantly what he was going to tell him. "My master is coming to visit tomorrow."

Bel crooked a smile, "Is he? Why?" Walking past Fran and down the hallway to his own room. He slammed the door in Fran's face who had followed him. Fran winced and leaned himself against the wall, playing with fingers.

"I don't know"

"Tell him to go home!"

"I can't say that. He's my master!" Fran yelled back, hitting the door with his hand. Then the door swung open, Bel glared underneath his bangs and walked off into the living room.

"I don't care if he's your master. No one even likes him here," He turned back to look at Fran who was frowning again, this time he could tell Fran was frowning. His eyes dulled, and his hand would usually hold onto his other arm.

"I like him."

Bel exasperated, "Fine. You can fucking hang out with him.. He's not sleeping over." Fran's eyes lightened.

"Neh, Bel-senpai, master Mukuro is probably going to stay in a hotel or something." Bel rolled his eyes.

"Is he bringing dog breath and the other two losers with him?" Bel wondered, grabbing the cold remote lying on the table before him.

Fran shrugged. "I don't know. I should ask him." With that he turned on his heel and ambled back to his bedroom, where he flopped on his bed and grasped his cellphone into his hand. Tapping the screen with his finger tips, looking in his contacts until he found Mukuro and began to text him; asking his master if Chikusa, Ken and Chrome are coming along with him.

Sending the message, he laid on his bed then he heard a call from the living room, "Well?!"

Fran bit his lip as he waited impatiently for Mukuro's text message. There was silence that rung between his bedroom and to the living room, he sat up and looked down the hallway.

Then his senpai yelled out in annoyance, "Franny! Are you listening to me? The prince is asking you a fucking question!"

Fran glared at the hallway, "Shut up for a minute."

"No, you are nothing but a worthless frog! I will not shut up!"

Fran grit his teeth and slid off the bed, he closed the door so he wouldn't hear his senpai's complaints. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed and waited again.

The buzz in his hands startled him and he read the message. _: Yes, their coming. - Mukuro._

Fran hummed and left his bedroom to tell his senpai the happy news. Raising both hands into the air, "Yep, senpai their coming along as well. Yay." Bel furrowed his brows at Fran's lack of enthusiasm.

"Great. Well hang out at the mall or something, I want peace in quiet," Bel said, pulling out his cellphone from his pocket, while he looked over it, Fran raised his eyebrow in confusion and amazement.

"You! Peace in quiet!" He exclaimed, pointing his index finger at Bel in almost an accused notion.

Bel grunted. Ignoring Fran's faltering sarcasm. He was in need of something to do, and when he says do, he actually means the three words that always comes to mind.

"Senpai. You're going to contract a disease from one of your many girlfriends," Fran said, his warm breathe tickled the side of Bel's ear. Bel jumped from how close Fran was to his own face, he stared at Fran's vacant face for just a second then resumed staring at his cellphone.

"Shut up and go away, stupid frog," He mumbled under his breathe.

Fran frowned and walked off towards his bedroom, and when Bel heard the click of his door closing shut. He dropped his phone in his lap, biting his lip in frustration. There was a strange feeling coming over him, the same feeling he always got when Fran was near.

His face so pale, his breathe so hot against his skin, his voice intoxicating it hurt. The stuffy room only made him feel as if he were suffocating, so Bel got up from the couch and strolled over to the front door, slipping on his shoes and grabbing the doorknob.

"I'm going out," He called, knowing Fran won't care.

Then the door slammed shut.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Author's Notes]**

**Hey, sorry for the lack of updates, even though it's been 2 days-ish. :P**

**I had a temporary writers block on this story. So yeah...**

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

Should I be worried? I don't have too be, but should I be or shouldn't? It's around eleven, I haven't had breakfast yet and won't since it's about to be lunch. I haven't even gotten a text nor a phone call, and I don't even know if I should care. Maybe I shouldn't, it's not my business, he is nineteen, a full adult ready to do whatever he wants. He doesn't need his roommate pestering him on where he goes. I'm not his mother.

I've been sitting in the living room for fifteen minutes in silence. I awoke at nine and even though I rolled myself out of bed, grabbed some clothes in a drowsy state and took a quick, but calmly shower. I was still expecting when I got out of the bathroom that I was going to get a text from Bel-senpai.

Even now I stare at my cellphone with no new messages or calls, nothing from Bel-senpai on when he was coming back. I was glad he didn't come back with one of his woman, but he could give me some hint. With a sigh, I decided to make something for myself, but at the very moment I stood up.

The lock on the front door was jiggling, then it opened to a disheveled Bel. I watched, a little frozen from the unexpected arrival. He closed the door slowly and gave me a wave. I noticed a few things, his shirt was half buttoned up, his stupid tiara wasn't on his head, and his hair wasn't combed even though it usually isn't.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

He shrugged and walked to his bedroom, the sound of his door closing gave me the initiative to eat something. I was a little curious, but resumed trying to locate something to eat. Opening the cupboard doors to find cookies, marshmallows a box of cereal and three boxes of Mac'n cheese.

I hummed while reaching for the box and pulling it out from the cupboard, I closed the cupboard doors and walked to the oven, placing the box on the counter and reached underneath the sink for a small pot. Then I filled it with water and placed it on the oven and turned the dial up. I grabbed a fork from the drawer and stood in front of the oven.

I waited at least a minute or two until the water began to boil. I ripped the box open and pulled out the cheese packet and tossed it on the counter, suddenly before I was about to pour the content into the pot. Arms wrapped around my waist and a warm body was pressed up against me, his blonde hair overlapped mine and tickled the side of my cheek while his hot breathe caressed my skin.

My own breathe hitched slightly, my hands shook as I tilted the box and the macaroni fell into the pot. "How was your night, Bel-senpai?" I asked, keeping my voice leveled.

He sighed gently, and that's when I caught a peculiar odor of sweat, alcohol and smoke. "Senpai, you stink."

"I know. I went out partying.."

I scoffed, "And you didn't invite me?" Grabbing the fork and stirred the macaroni. Bel-senpai continued holding me, his hands loosely holding me while he set his chin on my shoulder, pressing his body more into me.

"I didn't sleep."

Rolling my eyes, "Yeah. You should go take a shower."

Bel bit my shoulder and I stopped immediately, "Stupid peasant. The prince doesn't need to be told that."

I began to stir the macaroni again, my hand shaky as I stayed completely content as he held me. "Go brush your teeth." And with that he grunted and moved away from me.

"Fine!" He yelled, walking out of the kitchen.

I sighed, placing the fork down and lowering the dial.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Answer the door!" I heard a growl from the other side, a little hesitant about answering it, I grasped the doorknob and turned it to reveal a dark blue haired male with three others standing behind him.

I forced a smile, "Hello Master."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Author's Notes]**

**This chapter is shorter, but oh wells. :)**

**There's a lot to come. **

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

Fran tightly held Chrome's hands as they both spun in the circles in the large field of a park. The sun's heat ignored completely. In the distance sat a purple haired male on a bench, smiling contently as he listened to the sweet sound of his two pupils laughing.

His ear twitched at the faint sound of crunching grass behind him, he turned to see Chikusa and Ken returning from the store. Both holding a bag filled with drinks and chips. Ken waved excitedly, running towards Mukuro and setting down the bag, Chikusa did the same on Mukuro's left side.

Fran and Chrome noticed them and stopped spinning. They both headed towards them, Mukuro passed Fran a bottle of Brisk, while Chrome had lemonade.

Fran felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he took it out and looked at his text message from his senpai. He's been texting him ever since he left with Mukuro an hour ago, he hummed as he read the text. His eyes glanced over at his master whom was smiling at Chrome.

"How long will you be staying?" Fran asked.

Mukuro glanced at him, his lips twitching. "Why? Is you're _senpai_ worried about something?"

Fran shook his head, "No. He just doesn't like you."

Ken growled, "None of us like him either, fucking Varia scum!"

Fran rolled his eyes, "I'm Varia too. Am I scum?"

Chikusa and Ken nodded.

Mukuro laughed, "Tell him a week."

Chrome smiled sheepishly, she pulled from her bag a small tennis ball that's been gnawed on. She tossed it up to get the others attention, but mostly Ken's. His eyes lit up from the sight of the ball, if he had a tail it would be wagging right about now, his tongue came out and he drooled.

She turned around and tossed it as far as she could. Right away, Ken ran after it. Fran watched then went back to texting, mumbling a _'damn mutt.'_

Chikusa sighed as he watched Ken howl in the distance. The sun was really beating them all down, even though they had their drinks. Fran placed his cellphone into his pocket, Mukuro stood up from the bench and looked around real quick.

"We should head off somewhere, back to the hotel." Mukuro looked back at Fran, noticing the change in emotion inside of Fran's eyes that are usually emotionless. A smirk rose on his face as an idea popped into his head, knowing full well Fran's worry and Bel's annoyance is going to be more fun than he thought.

"Do you want to come along Fran? Or do you have a curfew?" Mukuro asked.

Fran looked up at and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll come."

Ken came racing back with the ball in his mouth, smiling happily. Chikusa informed him that they were leaving the park and heading back to the hotel, Ken frowned and gave the wet ball back to Chrome whom took it back reluctantly.

They all left the park and walked down a street that was all sun, no shade and they were dying. Fran took gulps of his Brisk, while the others were already finished their drinks. By the time they got to the hotel, Fran tossed his empty bottle in a recycling.

The hotel turned out to be a motel, but nonetheless Fran didn't complain. He didn't bother thinking about it since the Varia are usually rich and buy the most expensive things. Even his own senpai was an annoyance, always wanting more than accepting what he had.

Mukuro pulled out a card where he placed it in a slot and the door unlocked. Ken and Chikusa had their own room, while Chrome shared hers with Mukuro.

Fran closed the door and sighed in relief. Mukuro sat down on one of the beds while Chrome went into the bathroom. The moment the door closed, Mukuro smirked at his kohai.

"So what's going on with you and Belphegor?"

Fran sat down on a chair and shrugged, not knowing what he meant by that. "We live with each other. I told you this."

Mukuro nodded, "I know you have. But things have changed, I can see it."

Fran tilt his head slightly to the side in confusion. "Just because he was texting me? He does that all the time when I go out. He's just friendless."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty much."

Chrome exited the bathroom, and Mukuro quickly changed the subject. He talked about their life living in an abandoned high school, how Chrome goes to school each day and is very smart and liked by a lot guys. For protection - Ken and Chikusa walk her to school and back. They get numerous visits from Hibari, mostly about fighting, at times it's quiet, at times it's hard.

Chrome sat down on the same bed Mukuro was on. She smiled meekly and gave a sharp nod at what Mukuro was saying. Fran listened closely, imagining his life with the Kokuyo gang then the Varia some how blotted it out in an immense blood spilled room, with a very mischievous grin in the darkness. A laugh so chill that made Fran shudder. He tried to think of something else, but it was futile.

He was bored and there was only one person that could cure it.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

**I feel as if my chapters are getting shorter. :\**

**Sorry about that. I'm happy you're happy that I update fast. Mostly because I want to finish because I haven't finished anything in awhile. LOL.**

**I'm optimistic about this story alot. So I'm also happy that you - my readers get to review each chapter. :)**

**Thank you.**

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

The afternoon heat was burning my back as I walked fast down the street towards my shared apartment. I was ready to fall over and sleep, maybe drink some water before I did. Before I left the motel, Mukuro told me that he wants to hang out tomorrow and this time at the apartment.

So like a good friend and pupil, I accepted.

The thought running through my head about telling Bel the news only made me sweat. He would be angry, but I could suggest he go to the Varia castle for a few hours until they leave. But like always he might whine and complain about how they should just go back to Japan.

Clenching my teeth as I heaved myself through the apartment door and up the exhausting stairs until I came to the third floor. The hallway was hot and stuffy, I felt like I was going to go see my grandmother. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it and when I walked inside, I couldn't help but love the air conditioner.

The cold air was refreshing and I let out a relieved sigh. Slipping my shoes off and strolled over to the couch where I plopped down and relaxed for a few minutes. Then I realized it was strangely quiet in the apartment, usually Bel-senpai would be complaining about something.

Curiosity sparked inside my head, I jumped up and headed for Bel's room. When I got to his door, I placed my ear against the hardwood door and listened. There was no sound. So I opened the door and found to my surprise, Bel lying in his bed, underneath the covers with a pretty naked girl next to him.

There was a slight pain inside my chest that I quickly ignored, I closed the door and stood in front of his bedroom for a few minutes until I turned away and headed back into the living room where I sat down and began watching TV out of boredom.

Don't get me wrong, Bel always brings girls over. I mean it's the usual thing for him, the routine is a bit scrambled and the girls he brings over are diverse from each other. At times he goes to some hotel to lure them in some sick seduction, makes out with her, has sex with her, then dumps her off somewhere. He's a man whore. Ever since we lived with each other, he would bring them over, introduces strangers I'll never see again.

One girl named Lily talked with me while Bel slept. She had unkempt blonde hair and a very eccentric personality. Lily was the only one that I liked, and even though I wished Bel kept her and dated her so she can come back and talk with me, she never did. I never told this to Bel because I knew the idiot prince will laugh at me for being sentimental to a _'whore.'_

I asked him if he ever paid them, he said no. So when Lily was going to leave, I gave her fifty bucks and she smiled and said thanks. I never saw her again.

The other girls are usually violent drunks, or druggies. Mostly in the kitchen getting high or snorting cocaine. Bel never did drugs, but he does drink. At times I went out drinking with him, the whole time he was drinking and dancing with random girls, sometimes we had to run because he would end up stabbing someone because he got too excited.

"Hey." I turned my head and noticed the blonde girl that was laying in Bel's bed. She wore a shimmer white tank-top, a leather jacket and dark blue jeans, she was holding a smoke in her hand. "Can I smoke in here?" She asked.

I opened up the window and gave her a sharp nod. She sat down on the other side of the couch and smiled at me then she looked at the TV.

After a minute or so, she looked at me again, taking a long drag and blowing it out. "Is your friend bi or something?"

I raised my eyebrow at her question. Bi? Does she mean Bisexual, why would she suggest that? Oh wait...

I shook my head, "He's straight as a ruler."

She nodded. "I'm Julie."

"Fran."

Another nod. "It's too bad your friend isn't bi or gay, you're pretty for a boy."

I was a little taken back at her compliment, so I gave a nod. "I'm not interested in guys."

"But you two could fuck for fun." She smiled wider at her comment.

"I'm a virgin."

She laughed this time and got up from the couch, I watched as she came closer and flicked her smoke out the window. When I thought she was going to back away, she leaned forwards, her lips still turned in a smile, unlike Bel her's seem friendly.

She was so close that her breath touched my lips and I was sure that her lips were going to be next, but then she was pulled back roughly. Bel was half naked and was dragging her out of the apartment, she gave me a smile and wave as he pushed her out. Locking the door then turning back at me with a frown on his face.

"Now you're stealing my one-night stands?" Bel asked, coming closer to where I was and sitting down next to me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I wasn't doing anything Bel."

Bel scoffed, "She was about to kiss you."

"But she didn't."

"And you were going to let her."

"I am a guy Bel-senpai, I have wants and needs too."

"Fuck that. Like you said, you're a virgin." He got up from the couch and was going to head into the kitchen.

"One day I won't be!" I called out. I heard nothing but silence as he looked through the fridge. That's when I remembered.

"Oh, Bel! Mukuro is coming over tomorrow, so is Ken, Chikusa and Chrome." The sound of the fridge slamming shut and Bel's feet stomping on the floor made me flinch, he came stomping over to me and if I could I would see him glaring at me.

"Who the fuck said you could have friends over?" He asked.

I pushed his shoulders back, "Bel-senpai you aren't my mother or father. And this is my apartment too, I can have friends over if I want too."

His shoulders relaxed and he pulled away. "Fine. I'll be at the Varia for the day." He went back into the kitchen. And I was dancing inside my head.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**.**

"Neh, Bel-senpai. If you don't leave then you'll have to hang out with me and Mukuro," Fran said, a deadpanned expression plastered on his face as he used his finger to poke his sleepy roommate in the shoulder.

Bel groaned, reaching his hand and grabbing the blankets that were lying on the floor. He comfortably rolled on his other side as the blankets covered his body, he opened his eyes and glared at his kohai. His blond hair was to the side and Fran could see Bel's glazed red eyes shining back at him.

"Fuck off stupid frog," Bel growled, bringing the blanket over his head and tried to go back to sleep. But Fran wouldn't leave him alone, his finger pressing up against his shoulder only dug in harder, and his constant whining wouldn't lessen either.

"Bel-senpai! Please go to the Varia for the day, please, Bel are you awake?" Fran wondered.

"Go away!"

Fran bit his lip and walked out of Bel's room, he closed the door and headed into the kitchen. Grabbing his cellphone that was charging on the counter near the toaster and dialed Mukuro's number. He pulled the charger out of the phone while he waited.

Finally Mukuro answered, "Hello?"

"Good morning Master. It's me Fran. Bel-senpai is sleeping and he won't get up."

There was a short pause then a chuckle. "And why are you telling me this?"

"I want him out of the house when we hang out."

Mukuro hummed, "Maybe he secretly wants to stay and hang out with us." The idea was unbelievable, Fran couldn't even imagine Bel coming up with a ridiculous idea.

Shaking his head. "No, I don't think so. Maybe he was drinking last night and has a hangover."

"Or he secretly wants to hang out."

Fran sighed. "I'll go ask him. I'll call you later."

"Alright then, see you Fran." A click was heard and Fran placed his cellphone on the counter, and he quickly headed off towards Belphegor's room again. He opened the door and let it hit the wall, Bel groaned as he rolled on his other side.

"I said fuck off!"

Fran sighed and walked over to Bel's bedside, sitting down and lightly brought his hand to Bel's bangs, he played with a strand in between his thumb and index finger. Bel's eyes weren't seen, but his head was turned to the side that he would be looking at Fran through his bangs.

"I love _it_ when you're mad, it riles me up," Fran started slowly, he brushed a few bangs away to see the shine of Bel's bright red eyes that are usually hungry for bloodshed - staring back at him. "I mean.. you're the only one that does this to me. I'm just so.. "

Silence rung between both of them. Bel not able to move, he was trying to figure out why Fran was talking in such a sultry voice. While Fran was staring back into Bel's red eyes, little emotion on his face besides a sullen one. Then Fran let Bel's hair go and stood up from the bed, he sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"I can't bullshit.. Unlike you Bel-senpai. I've been practicing for days."

Bel still frozen furrowed his brows then he sat up, his bangs falling back in front of his eyes. Finally understanding what just happened, he threw his head back and let out a maniacal cackle. Leaning forwards to slap his hand against Fran's back, making his kohai stumble forwards.

"Fuck.. For a second there.. I thought maybe.." Bel continued laughing instead of finishing his suspicious sentence.

Fran glanced back, raising a curious brow. "Thought what?"

Bel shook his head, "I thought you were trying to come on to me."

Fran clenched his teeth, "I was trying, but I was bullshitting."

"Well you gotta do it better than that. Then again you really got me." Bel rolled off the other side of the bed and looked through the drawer for something to wear. Fran left with nothing to say, he closed the door and headed back into the kitchen to find he has a text message.

_: Coming over. Be there in 10 mins. - Mukuro._

A groan emitted from his pale lips. Then Bel walked in, wearing a purple and black striped shirt, with a black sweater and baggy dark blue jeans. He looked inside the fridge then he closed it and turned to Fran.

Fran was holding his cellphone in his hand, showing Belphegor the text message. Bel grunted, "Oh.."

_"Oh_ what?"

Flashing Fran a smirk, "I'll hang out with you and Mukuro for the evening." Fran couldn't be more disappointed, he knew Bel was going to start swearing, and provoking an angry fight with Mukuro, by the end of the night the three of them well be drunk.

Strangely, he didn't understand why Bel _always_ brought up alcohol in the first place.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

**Sorry for the lack of updates for this story. I had slight writers block. :\**  
**Now that I'm over it, they'll be more chapter too come. :)**

**The next chapter will have the answer to the end of this chapter's sentence.**

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	13. Chapter 13

_[13] Almost Killed Your Light._

**.**

**.**

Mukuro snickered when Fran opened the door, "I see I was right." Bel was casually sitting on the couch, flipping through random channels with obvious disinterest.

Fran sighed at his senpai, "Yeah. Bel decided to hang out with us today and uh.. He wants to drink tonight."The idea of drinking with his master and his senpai were both extremely odd, seeing the both of them actually talking without fighting would be a grand sight to see.

Mukuro hummed in agreement, "I see." He walked a few paces inside while Fran closed the door silently. "Oh, if it isn't obvious already, I didn't bring the others. I told Ken and Chikusa to take Chrome out shopping." Fran nodded, he was quite curious why he would do such a thing but ignored the issue.

Bel finally decided to turn the TV off and jump up onto his feet, he smiled intently while shoving his hands into his sweater pockets. "Do you want to do this now or later?" He was asking Mukuro.

Mukuro shrugged. "Depends if we're bringing the alcohol here or we're sitting in some loud dingy club." Fran rolled his eyes, hating the idea of sitting at a table with both of his senpai's while getting checked out by random people. He shivered at the prospect and hoped they wouldn't have too.

Bel noticed Fran's disgust and shrugged his shoulders, glancing at Mukuro. "We'll come back here."

Mukuro nodded in agreement. "Alright then, let's go. Fran stay here."

Fran furrowed his brows and his mouth fell open in astonishment, "What? Why?" He asked, slightly confused and surprised.

Bel chuckled, patting Fran's shoulder. "Watch the fort." Her slipped his shoes on and ran after Mukuro who was already down the hallway. Fran frowned as he closed the door, listening to the ill silence of the apartment. He mused on what he could do, so he sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, just like Bel a few moments ago he was bored of flipping through channels that didn't have much entertainment.

"Now what?" He wondered as he turned the TV off. Silence rung in his ears, then the idea of reading a book he had bought almost a week ago popped into his head. He stood up from the couch and walked to his bedroom here he kept his books in a small black bookshelf.

He slipped out a black book with a girl on the cover. _Something Strange and Deadly by. Susan Dennard._ Fran bit his lip as he laid down on his bed and began reading the fascinating book.

Meanwhile Belphegor and Mukuro were already outside of the building, walking down the street in the nice breeze of fall, while the crinkles of autumn leaves fell against their shoes and some doubtfully crushed. Bel didn't feel so bad about leaving Fran alone in the apartment, he figured it was before him to stay there while he did something with the trespasser.

Mukuro cleared his throat, "Is there a reason why you decided to ruin my visit with Fran?" Mukuro wondered, the tone of his voice was clear with venom and anger. Bel's lips twitched in amusement at the sudden reaction to his nemesis.

He never felt the will to murder the Kukuro gang member, it was more that he was against the mafia and that he was bothering his presence. Maybe it was a selfish need to kill him, or maybe it was because he didn't want Fran awing stupidly at someone else but himself.

"Is there not a better reason to ruin it?" You're here to convince frog face to go back with you, I'm just going to say this out loud for you to actually hear it, it's not going to work! Fran isn't that stupid to fall for your tricks," Bel said, picking his nails with the tip of his blade that he pulled out seconds before. He was pretty sure Fran wouldn't fall for the treachery of his so called 'master.'

So what if Mukuro hated the mafia, so what if he didn't want Fran to be the part of that hatred. Fran was a good person on the mafia's side, and he was a good kid to not be a part of the gang Mukuro seems to highly admire. Bel knew for certain that Fran wouldn't leave the Varia for some crummy gang that lives in an old school when he could easily live in a luxurious mansion; or in his case - room with his_ 'best friend'_ in a apartment building.

Mukuro chuckled, obviously amused. "You're pretty sure of yourself, Jack the ripper. Why would you think Fran would want to live with the Varia? I mean, he's rooming with you of all people."

"What does living with me has to do with anything? At least he won't have to sleep on some old floor in an abandoned school!" Bel kept his anger in check, just in case Fran wouldn't have to try to kill him for killing his _master._

"He'll learn a lot more about his powers than living with the mafia. All you do is splurge your money like a bunch of hungry dogs." Bel clicked his tongue, he noticed Mukuro was becoming angry and anger with a illusionist was dangerous.

"Whatever. Ask him then, if it'll make you feel better to hear his rejection face-to-face. Can we just get the damn alcohol already?" Bel asked, tucking his knife back into his inside pocket of his sweater.

"Yeah we can," Mukuro hissed, his nerves haven't relaxed since they left the apartment. He wasn't entitled to let his guard down around the mafia, not even the stone cold killer that usually wears a menacing smile.

They reached the liquor store and Mukuro went in while Bel pulled out a smoke and lighter, he lit the tip and took a long drag until Mukuro came out. Flicking the half lit smoke and stepping on it when they both bounded off back to Fran.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

_[Authors Notes]_

Eh. I'm sorry for the loooonnngg wait for this chapter and my absence. I've been more on Fictionpress and had a lot of writers block on these stories here on Fanfiction. :\

Well, here you are. :)

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing please.**


End file.
